Thinking Of You
by silkysexybitch
Summary: Alicia runs into Will just before leaving the office and they get a little closer then normal in the Elevator on the way down. This story is best read listening to Thinking of You by Katy Perry


Sitting in her small office Alicia looks around to realise the building was empty, desk lights were turned off, and she might be the last person left. A quick look to her watch told her it was 8pm, late enough for her to go home, but mostly due to the fact that she had run out of anything else she would possibly do.

It had been a habit of hers lately to work as late as possible, not wanting to go home too early. Home was a place that was more confusing than ever, and also very uncomfortable. As soon as she had that thought she felt guilty for it, thinking of Zach and Grace and how unfair it was on them. Alicia stretched her arms over her head and leaned back in the chair trying to relax, she knew it was time to leave and go home to face her husband. It was something she was taking one day at a time.

She stood up and slipped her heals back on, leaning over to pick up her brief case that nervous knot in her belly came back, the one that she has on her way home for work each night. Heading out the door she was walking towards the lift thinking about work for the next day, what groceries they needed from the store, and even what she might wear to work tomorrow to keep her mind busy. A busy mind was always her friend over the last few months.

"Alicia" she spun around fast seeing Will standing in front of her.

"Hey there, I thought I was the last one here" she smiled and pressed the button on the lift.

"I just wanted to finish up a little paperwork, I guess I also had nothing better to do on a Friday night" she smiled as he moved closer to the lift. He looked up; she assumed he was wondering what floor it was on. They waited in silence while the lift arrived, stepping onto the empty space together; it felt like something was different. She couldn't figure out what it was and realised it was probably that she was tired.

"So how is it having Peter home?" he saw her flinch at his words, and he regretted them immediately. She smiled at him, the smile she always has when she feels uncomfortable.

"It's interesting, and will take some adjustment" she spoke quietly, softly. Will moved in close to her and reached up to touch her cheek. She felt unsure of what he wanted, or what he was doing but enjoyed the warm contact with someone. Such a long time since she had been that close to anyone other than her children, she felt lost in his touch, leaning her head back slightly against the wall of the elevator.

She knew she was in dangerous place, this was wrong and she didn't do anything that was wrong. But right now for this moment she was still. Will placed his other hand on her waist and leaned in closer, but he didn't kiss her, she enjoyed the warmth and safety she felt. The hand he had on her cheek slid down to her neck and she rolled her head just an inch to the side. It felt amazing, the slightly rough skin of his fingers on her neck. Alicia closed her eyes, while Will gently rubbed his thumb over her throat, she closed her eyes.

This was not supposed to happen, his hand slid down to the base of her neck and the edge of it brushed her collar bone. She drew in a quick breath and opened her eyes looking into Will's, she didn't want to say anything. He obviously didn't want to either, but looking at each other was intense and just before she could say 'stop' he dropped his head to the side of her face right near her ear. He could feel her body against him, it was so warm and soft, she smelled like jasmine, he pulled her closer to him by her waist as he brushed his lips against her ear.

Alicia unconsciously arches her back from the contact, her body is on fire, every single part of her just wants to be touched, teased and tempted. She mentally slapped herself across the face, but as soon as she did she was distracted again with Will's lips as they finally kissed the skin on her neck. She moaned and hoped he hadn't heard it, of course he would have heard it there were no other people or sounds in this small little elevator.

Will's kisses became more passionate and Alicia's hands moved around him to pull him closer if it were possible. He turned his face to bring their lips together and Alicia let him kiss her, it started out soft and gentle. He moved both his hands to her hips and felt how soft and tiny her curves were, their kiss became more intense quickly and Alicia could barely stop herself from pulling him down onto the floor. She moaned again and Will felt his body react to her fast, he pressed into her and felt her slide one leg up the side of his, so he pulled her body up and let her wrap both her legs around him.

Alicia felt her skirt slide up as her legs wrapped tighter around him, he pushed her up against the wall and held her up with his strong hands. "Alicia you are hot" he spoke as he was starting to pull her shirt up a little. She paused for a moment realising what was going on, or how guilty she felt about what was going on. He saw the change in her eyes, in her face.

Will kissed her neck, he wanted her to forget whatever came over her mind, remember the passion they had been feeling. Her head rolled back just a little and she kept her arms around his neck but slid her legs down so she could stand on the ground. He slid one hand up her back trying to distract her again. She became stiff in his arms. She leaned back so her body was not against his. He looked into her eyes, seeing her guilt. She reshuffled her clothing, tiding herself up preparing to go home and get out of this situation she created.

"Will, I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted the way I just did"

"I'm glad that you did, what stopped you just now?"

"I can't stop thinking of him, wishing you were him" she looked shy, ashamed and insecure.

"He had an affair, or more than one. I know you feel that you have done something wrong..."

"I just can't help but think what he would do, if he was the one in the lift with me tonight. I want him to tell me I'm hot, or sexy or beautiful." She smiled shyly while picking up her briefcase.

"He is clearly the luckiest man in the world. If you ever change your mind, let me know." He pressed the 'open doors' button and headed out towards the street.

Alicia followed slowly behind him ready to get home, looking down to her watch it was just on 8.30pm and she needed to find a cab....

_Does the story continue.... you guys tell me if you think it should... I'm interested in writing the scene of Alicia and Peter talking about it, but what do you think?_

_Please of course assume the lift/elevator automatically stopped at the ground level in this story, the doors didn't open and reclose, but hey it's just a fiction story so that's okay :D_


End file.
